Contract
by xxHimekaHoshinaxx
Summary: Karin is a new actor. Kazune's dad is the president of the hottest television studio. What happens when these two meet? KxK & some HxM.Rated T.
1. It's YOU!

HH: Hi everyone! I'm super happy right now because I just finished uploading my New Year Special, and I just uploaded this too so that this is my second uploaded fanfic in a day!

RR: Yippee!

HH: This will be my first fanfic that is not a ONESHOT. I'm soo glad!

RR: Yes she is!

HH: I do not own Kamichama Karin or any of its characters. Enjoy!

RR: Yes, please enjoy!

HH: Stop agreeing with me!

RR: Oh no you DIDN'T!

HH: ( Sighs) Please just read.

**Chapter 1: It's YOU!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hanazono Karin stepped off the plane at Kyoto. Her stiletto heels clicked against the hard marble floors. She had been flying for almost a day now, but her makeup was still in perfect shape. Her hair blew around her, and guys everywhere were drooling and whistling. Paparazzi were everywhere, snapping photos. Karin took a few steps toward them, she face tilted slightly to the right. Her good side, she always said.

**Karin's P.O.V.**

Those annoying photographers. They trail you everywhere! I mean like, I went to a movie premiere. They followed. I went to Starbucks. (HH: I do not own.) They were there. I went to Whole Foods. (HH: Again, I do not own.) They followed me there too! Their like annoying pests that never buzz off! When the director offered me this job, I knew that it would mean less privacy, but this was just insane! The more popular I got, the less time I had to be myself without being constantly chased after. I was getting very irritated.

_It comes with the pride._ I told myself. With that, I stepped through the doors to pick up my luggage.

**Meanwhile…**

**Kazune's P.O.V.**

I sighed. Why did my father have to make me pick up this new client? I mean, I should be at the club hanging with my friend, not in the airport, waiting. Kujyou Kazune never waits. He has others waiting for _him._ He is the hottest, richest, and se- Whoa. That girl is HOT!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Little did he know that his "HOT" girl was the person his father had sent him to get.

**Kazune's P.O.V.**

I'm gonna go make her mine. (HH: i.e. FLIRT)

**Karin's P.O.V.**

I looked around for the person that was going to pick me up. "_Kujyou Kazune_" the card read. I turned my head, very aware that guys were _staring_ at me. My hair fluttered and I was sure that they were drooling. More than before. I smirked. _They are so easy to manipulate. _

**Kazune's P.O.V.**

I walked up to her and reached for her arm. When I touched it, she froze. After a minute, she regained her posture.

" Who are you and what do you want?" she said ferociously. I smirked. My killer smirk. The one that could get all the girls in the world to swoon. (HH: LOL. He sounds so full of himself.) Strangely, she wasn't affected. She made a face and shook her arm out of my grasp. _She made a face? How could someone not swoon?_

**Karin's P.O.V.**

_He touched my arm! That peasant! Does he not know who I am!_( HH: They _BOTH _sound full of themselves!) _HOW DARE HE!_

**Kazune's P.O.V.**

_Wow… she looks pretty mad…. It's about time she cracked….._

**Karin's P.O.V.**

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, YOU PEASANT?" I exploded. " DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

**Kazune's P.O.V.**

_I was right. She broke, alright. She's screaming like a maniac! This is way too funny!_

**Karin's P.O.V **( HH: Sorry about the rapid switch of P.O.V.'s.)

" I'M HANAZONO KARIN!" I yelled. " WHO ARE YOU,…." I stopped to look at his I.D. " KUJYOU KAZUNE, THINKING TO TOUCH ME!" _Wait… Kujyou Kazune?_

**Kazune's P.O.V.**

" I'M HANAZONO KARIN!" _Wait… HER?_

**Karin & Kazune's P.O.V.s**

" IT'S _YOU_!"

HH: Chapter one everybody!( Audience claps)

RR: And finally….

HH & RR: PLEASE R&R!


	2. On the Way

HH: Hi everyone! I'm soo happy!

RR: Why?

HH: I've been working on a lot of stories today, and I'm thinking of making a Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara or Naruto one shot.

RR: So…. Review on the story, _Perfect_, to help HH-chan decide!

HH: The one that gets 5 votes first will be the one I choose.

HH: I do not own Kamichama Karin or any of its characters. Enjoy! (Oh wow, I sound so much like one of those restaurant chefs right now.) Anyway, on with the story!

_**Previously…..**_

**Karin's and Kazune's P.O.V.s**

"It's _YOU!_"

**Chapter 2: Going Off The Road**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It seemed as if everyone in the room had turned to face them. There were stares, pointing, and some giggling.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" they yelled in unison. This, of course, only caused the others to laugh even louder. "REALLY!"

It was just then that Karin couldn't control herself anymore. She burst into giggles as well. Kazune stared at her, dumbfounded. Karin noticed that she was ruining her reputation. By the time that Kazune had stopped to look at her again, she had returned to her usual, cold, outer-ego.

"Just take me to your boss," she mumbled under her breath. Kazune nodded. With that, he led her into his midnight blue Ferrari. (HH: Sorry guys, I'm not into cars so I just thought this up. I do not own.)

**Karin's P.O.V.**

A Ferrari. Not bad. Not just a middle-class creature, I suppose. I went to my Louis Vutton handbag (HH: I do not own.) and pulled out my Gucci aviators. (HH: Again, I do not own.) I slid them over my eyes just as we pulled out and onto the streets.

**Kazune's P.O.V.**

As I drove out of the parking lot, the paparazzi jumped into their black vans and started to follow us. I turned curve after curve until only some remained. I decided to take the long way home. I sped past the red light, turned, and continued the rush. Soon, they were out of sight.

I stayed in a gas station for a couple more minutes. In case they were looking for me. I turned around to see that _girl_. She had huge aviators on, covers her eyes and some of her nose. I couldn't see her facial expression. Her blond hair was spilled everywhere, yet she still looked gorgeous. "_Wait….. Gorgeous? Am I crazy? She is a coldhearted, disgusting, and bi-_"I felt her hand whack me across my cheek.

"P-P-PERVERT!"

**Karin's P.O.V.**

_ I was locked inside a room. It was dimly lit and I was tied up. My hair was thrown around messily and my mouth was taped shut. "HELP!" I tried to scream. "HELP!"_

_ The door flung open to reveal…. Someone that I couldn't make out….. He was wearing all black….. I think….. He jumped at me and I screamed. And then, he kissed me. On the lips. I screamed again. And he forcefully shoved his….. Tongue into my mouth. I noticed his hand travel up my skirt… "P-P-PERVERT!" I yelled. The tie on my arms ripped and I slapped him with all my might. And then….._

I woke to the sound of yelling. I slid off my aviators. So it was all a dream…. I rubbed my eyes. That Kujyou guy is screaming his head off! I looked at him. And he exploded.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled. He was rubbing his right cheek. He looked as if he'd just been….. Slapped. Oh no….. I must have…..

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said warily. _"Thank goodness I'm an actress,"_ I thought to myself.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" he retorted loudly. No choice but to argue. "YOU SLAPPED ME!"

"Did not."

"DID TOO!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NO-"I was cut off by Kujyou, who had just …,….kissed, me. ON THE LIPS. I stood frozen. And then he smirked. "It got you to shut up, right?" I touched my lips. He hopped back to his seat and we drove off.

**Normal P.O.V.**

For the rest of the ride, neither one of them said anything. Then, they pulled into the Kujyou Mansion. They were greeted by dozens of maids and butlers. Then, the head maid, Sumiwara Jina, walked over to them and curtseyed. "The master is ready to see you, Miss Hanazono." She reported. "He also requests that the young master accompany her." Kazune frowned. Even though he didn't want to waste another minute, he led Karin up the huge staircase, through the locked doors, and into the dark hallway where his father's office was.

HH: Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if the ending was bad, though.

RR: And also…

HH & RR: PLEASE R&R!


End file.
